Silent Love
by PistachioLuver
Summary: Even though the Avox couldn't speak Peeta loved her. Even though he rarely saw her, he thought she was beautiful. But maybe she was a lie? A lie that could save millions of lives. Post Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Love

"Now for the boys," Effie Trinket squealed as she walked over to the bowl containing all the boys from ages 12-18 in District 12. Her heels clicking with the cement stage.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click._

She reached her pink and purple manicured hand into the bowl and pulled out small piece of crisp white paper. She walked back over to the microphone.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

Effie unfolded the paper and cleared her throat, "Our Tribute, Peeta Mellark,"

* * *

Peeta sprung up from his bed, sweat covering his face and palm of his hands. He rested his head in his heads and tried to catch his breath from the nightmare. The only catch was that it wasn't a nightmare, it was really happening. And right now he was sleeping in the Capitols bed, each day training and being taken care of and treated like a prince before being sent off into an Arena to kill other kids if he wanted to survive.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see a girl about his age with white skin that glowed golden as if she had been born a model, platinum blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Her body was nicely built, strong legs and toned arms, a good sized chest for someone about 5'6. In other words she was gorgeous to Peeta. But then he noticed she wore a maroon dress with a white collar that showed off her curves nicely and black slack pants that covered her perfect long legs. She was an Avox.

She lifted up a piece of paper with cursive handwriting on it. Peeta read it. 'Are you okay?' He shook his head and she lifted up a cold wet towel to his forehead, wiping the sweat off his face and cooling him down. He hadn't even realized he had a fever. She then lifted up another piece of paper, 'You are very hot,' Peeta smiled at that, "Why thank you," He said to her. She smiled back and her cheeks burned red as she scribbled down a new message, 'I mean you have a fever!' Peeta teased her "That's not what you meant," She smiled again before dapping the towel into a bowl of cold water and pressing it to his forehead for a little.

A couple seconds passed before she scribbled down another message. 'You feel better?' Peeta nodded. "Thank you," She smiled back and collected all the pieces of paper she used before starting to shoot them across the room like they were basketballs. Peeta watched as she made almost every shot. "Impressive," He laughed. She turned around and afford to hand him one. He shook his head "Oh no, I can't." He said. She rolled her eyes playfully before grabbing his hand and trying to force him to grab the ball. "Trying to attack me?" Peeta laughed as he started to back up in his bed to avoid the ball. The Avox smiled and crawled up onto the bed more, dragging Peeta down by the ankle and climbing on top of him, gently sitting on top of his built chest.

Peeta smiled up at her, "I knew you thought I was hot," She blushed and immediately crawled off him, knocking over the bowl of water and all the paper. She collapsed to the floor and immediately started cleaning things up in a hurry. "Hey it's fine," Peeta said bending down to help her. She shook her head and smacked his hands away. He looked at her sadly, "Okay. You don't mind if I take a shower then. Thanks again," he said before hopping over the mess and walking into the bathroom.

He let the warm water hit his skin for a couple extra seconds before turning the fancy silver knob to off. He sighed as he stepped out the shower and felt the cold air hit his skin. Peeta looked around for a towel. None. "Hmm," He frowned and then shrugged before stepping out into his bedroom. The moment he stepped out he saw the beautiful Avox from earlier place a bunch of freshly cleaned towels on top of his bed. She turned around at the sound of the bathroom door opened and when she saw Peeta she immediately closed her eyes and stumbled to get out of the room. She began running into random things, the walls, the dresser, sometimes tripping over her own two feet. Peeta ran to his bed and wrapped a towel around his waist before going over to the Avox and grabbing her shoulders, helping maneuver her to the door. "Hey it's okay. I grabbed a towel. You can open your eyes," She shook her head and he laughed, "Well thank you for the towels then. I'm so sorry I damaged your eyes," He teased before opening the door for her. She opened her eyes and turned around to smile at him before running down the hall. Peeta just stared after her. The only thing on his mind was how adorable her smile was.

* * *

Peeta slipped on some comfortable clothes before heading out into the dining room to eat breakfast. Katniss gobbled down her food as Haymitch at slowly, to hung over to really do much while Effie looked at herself in a tiny compact mirror that fit in her palm. She pressed the mirror closed and cleared her throat, "Well seeing as if you all would rather starve then enjoys these lovely _complimentary _Capitol food, I will tell you the agenda. After you are done wasting food you all must change into the uniforms and-," "Go get changed and meet us at the elevator to start training. There squeaky voice I told them, now do us a favor and shut up," Haymitch said in a slurred, annoyed yet calm voice before taking a big swig from his cup of scotch.

Peeta took an awkward sip of his vanilla egg nog milk before scurrying away into his room. When he walked into his room he saw the training uniform laid out nicely on his bed and on top a letter. He walked up to the bed and picked up the letter.

'You didn't damage my eyes. I liked the view'

He smiled when he realized who the letter was from. The Avox.


	2. Chapter 2

-Later on in the Training Center-

Peeta stood in the middle of the blue mat, cautiously waiting for the Capitol trainer to attack. He gripped the sword tighter in his hand, noticing how unnatural it felt. Before the trainer could swing at him they all heard a scream, "Now look what you've done! Well don't stand there, go fetch some towels Avox!" One of the Gamemaker's screamed as he tried wiping the blue liquid off his purple furred blazer. The Avox nodded her head apologetically and scurried down the hall. Peeta noticed the blonde hair and soon saw the piercing blue eyes. It was the girl from his room.

She stopped to smile at him but then her face filled with terror. Peeta turned around and felt the sharp blade of his trainer's sword slice his cheekbone. The Avox gripped her hands into fists before running down the stairs to see if he was alright but Katniss had beat her to it. Katniss crouched down by Peetas side and tore at her uniform, pressing the absorbent cloth against the bleeding wound. "Are you okay?" She spoke in a soft voice, Peeta nodded, "Yeah just uh-," He looked up to see if the Avox was still there but she was gone. He frowned and lied, "Yeah I'm okay,"

* * *

Finally the bell rang and all the Tributes were allowed to leave. Katniss and Peeta were the first ones out of there, trying to get far away from all the weapons and the blood thirsty Careers and all the future kids they would have to kill if they wanted to live.

The elevator doors closed with a suction sound before moving slowly up to each floor. Katniss looked at Peeta with concerned filled eyes. "You seem distracted, how's your face?" He just stared at the doors wishing they would open so he could see the Avox's pretty face. He sighed, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Katniss," He gave her a small smile and stepped off the elevator the moment he opened. Katniss just looked at him with worry.

Peeta past through the dining room and was almost out of the Living Room until Haymitch stopped him. "Whoa there Baker boy. Special announcement I think you might want to hear if you want to live," Haymitch said as he set down his glass full of white wine. Katniss came walking into the living room, standing right beside Peeta now. "What's going on?" Peeta shrugged and curiously looked back at Haymitch.

He coughed to clear his throat. "The 'Capitol' wants to have a surprise interview with you two love birds seeing you all cuddled up to see if your still in love," Katniss raised her eyebrow "But it's not a surprise if you're telling us?" "I'm telling you so you can be prepared to act since one of you is not truly in love," Haymitch said almost rudely, raising the glass up to his lips. "You to go get ready and try to dress young and in-love. And whatever you do, don't tell Effie or she'll want to dress you up herself and that's worse than actually being in the games," He said. Peeta just smiled at his exaggeration, "We can always say no," Haymitch growled, "That's what I said and I still ended up in this tacky suit," he said before pouring the wine down his mouth.

Peeta walked into his room, taking off his shirt and throwing it onto the bed.

_Crunch._

Peetas eyebrows rose as he walked over to the bed to see what had made that sound. He gripped his shirt and picked it up to see a note. Only one person wrote him notes. He smiled.

In fragile handwriting it said, 'I saw you get hurt and I got worried. Are you okay? Must be nothing like working in a bakery,'

He smiled at that and before he could grab a pencil to reply he heard a rapid knock on the door before it was pushed open. Effie came singing in, "I heard there was an interview today. We _must_ coordinate outfits and get you looking handsome!" Peeta dropped the letter and kicked it under the bed, "Yes, I would look a mess without you Effie," He said sweetly. She smiled at him, her turquoise lipstick radiating off her white skin, "You are such a charmer!" She squeaked before pushing him out into the hall with a just as confused Katniss. "Did you tell her?" Katniss whispered to him as Effie shoved them down the hall to a make-up room, rambling on about the new make-up that was just shipped in from District 1. Peeta nodded "oh yes cause I love hearing her talk about make-up," he laughed before entering a huge room, every space on the wall token up by shelves stacked with make-up and wigs, racks the lined every open space filled with crazy colorful costumes, rich fabric samples lying everywhere along with books filled with pictures of old Victors costumes and what they wore to the Interviews and Chariot Ride. This was known as the wardrobe room but Haymitch had referred to it as 'they think your ugly and are going to change everything about you' room. This was completely true.

The next hour was filled with "Can we _please_ dye your skin purple? You would look HOT with whiskers!" Haymitch was right, they hated everything about Katniss and Peeta. But they managed at by the end of the hour, after the long hot showers and being lotioned to smell like roses and having hair plugged and straightened, they somewhat still resembled themselves and not some freaky creature.

Katniss twirled around in front of the mirror, her sundress twirling around her, her signature braid resting gently on her shoulder. She turned around to see Peeta, "If only Gale could see you know," He teased. She frowned, "All that matters is what you think," "Well I think you are-,"He stopped because before he would say she looked beautiful, strong, the love of his life. But now? Compared to the Avox she was just the girl that saved his life, the friend he owed his life to. "You look great Katniss," He said, not entirely lying. She smiled at that.

After being ' prepped up' and looked 'camera ready' they were escorted back to the living room. Peeta plopped down and Katniss sat down right beside him. Haymitch sat across from them and leaned forward, "Remember, you're _in love_," He whispered seriously before Effie comes into the living room with her lime green heels. She pouted, "You two are in love! That's how you sit? All wrong!" She said before marching over to Katniss and literately pulling her onto Peetas lap. She smiled at the result, "Much better!"

They went over a few lines but Peeta couldn't really focus because of the temperature in the room. His yellow sweater seemed to be doing nothing to protect him from the cold. He shivered, "Katniss are you cold? I'm shivering over here," He said, wrapping his arms around her to catch some of her body heat. Effie smiled, "Awe! So adorable you two! But why didn't you say something, darling this is the Capitol! Avox, servant fetch the couple a blanket would you?" Peeta looked up to see the Avox nod and walk away to get them a blanket. That's when he noticed the tied up blonde hair and mentally sighed to himself, "Oh no that was the Avox from earlier. And she just saw me with Katniss!" He leaned his head back and Katniss looked at him, leaning her head on his chest. "This was not helping!" He thought to himself.

In a matter of minutes the Avox came back and unfolded the large forest green blanket onto them, quickly looking into Peetas eyes before backing away. It wasn't long after that when the Capitol people showed up with all their fancy camera equipment, setting up extra lighting and hooking the microphones onto their shirts. Soon they were finally set up. Caesar Flickerman quickly smiled at them in adoration before turning to the camera to watch as he counted down to when they were live.

Peeta looked up; not noticing the feel of Katniss or all the cameras on him, or any of the looks of awe everybody gave him and Katniss. All he noticed was the Avox, the girl of his dreams stare at him with sadness as she watched from the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss curled up in Peeta's arm as Caesar Flickerman asked the question everybody was dying to hear the answer to. "So what's your biggest dream?"

Peeta sighed and looked down at Katniss at adoringly as possible but it just didn't feel right. This whole thing felt wrong. It was all a lie. He looked back up and kept his eyes on the beautiful Avox who stood in the corner of the room, watching him with sad eyes. He never took his eyes off her as he spoke.

"My biggest dream is to take her back home with me so we can start our new together. But this time no Hunger Games,"

They all looked at him, her faces softening and some of the Camera crew breaking into tears. They all thought he was talking about Katniss. Even Katniss believed it! She got up from his arm and looked at him, "Do you mean it?" She asked, her voice was soft and weak, as if she was trying to hold back tears herself. He just looked at her and nodded, "Yeah," And then Katniss kissed him.

* * *

After all the cameras packed up, Peeta rushed out of the living towards his room, trying to wipe off the taste of Katniss's lips from his. He opened his door to see a boy Avox a little younger than him making his bed. His platinum blonde hair was long, falling straight down to his neck. His skin glowed white and looked made of porcelain and his eyes calm sky blue. He resembled a lot like the other Avox that was usually in Peeta's room. And that's when it hit him, she wasn't here. Peeta cleared his throat, "Excuse me. Do you know where the other Avox who's usually here is?" The boy looked up at him with a devilish look on his face, knowing that something was happening between him and the other Avox. He quickly wiped the smug look off his face and took out a notebook and a pencil that was tucked under his shirt and quickly scribbled down something. He held up the sign, "She didn't want to walk in on you again. She knows you like to take showers when you're stressed," Peeta pouted at the message, the boy held up a finger signaling for Peeta to wait a second as he scribbled down a new message.

"I have an idea,"

* * *

-Later that night –

12:37 am.

Peeta stood in his room, taking deep breathes. He reached up and grabbed the teal colored lamp, but then he let it go. "I can't do this, this is_ crazy_," He said he plopped down on his bed.

The little Avox had told him in the middle of night when everybody was asleep to wreck his room and then wait. The girl Avox came into his room every night at 1am to clean up. If it was already clean (like it usually was) she would open the door, check to see if it was clean and then leave. But if it was messy then she couldn't leave in such a rush. After she sees the mess she would have to close the door and begin cleaning, the moment she closes the door Peeta can wake up and talk to her.

Peeta had to talk to her urgently and this was the only way.

He sighed and jumped off his bed, gripping the lamp and then smashing it to the floor. He then kicked at his bed posts and tore at the curtains, tossing pillows onto the ground and throwing tiny glass ornaments. He tried not making too much of a mess, but he did want to ruin some of the Capitols stuff because he was still angry he had to be in the Hunger Games in the first place.

He looked around the room and sighed in accomplishment before turning off the lights and crawling into bed. And then he waited.

It wasn't long the girl Avox unlocked the door and peaked in. Her eyes widened at the mess and she crept into the darkness. Peeta heard the click of the door closing an slowly got up from bed. There's eyes locked even in the darkness and she immediately ran for the door. Peeta called out to her, "Wait! Please don't go," His voice was turning into a beg. "Stay, please?" Peeta clapped his hands twice and the lights flashed on. He reached over to his side table and grabbed a notebook and quickly scribbled something on it.

He held it up to her and read it aloud anyways. Her face softened when he spoke.

"Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Avox inhales as she critically thinks about Peeta's words before finally nodding her head in defeat. She crosses over to the bed gracefully and climbs in, sitting criss crossed in front of a tucked in Peeta. He tried tugging at the blankets to also cover her but she just shook her head and reached over for his notebook and pencil. With steady hands she looped her letters, writing beautifully in cursive before holding up the sign.

"Don't you love Katniss?"

Peeta immediately reached up and took down the notebook as he scooted over to her, "No! No I don't love Katniss, I did. When we were first in the Games I did, but that all changed after I met you. You make this hell of place worth being in. You're _my_ dandelion in sun," He said in a calm voice, resaying the words Katniss had once said to him. The funny thing was he had felt that way about her, Katniss saved his life after all, but something about this strange Avox and her glowing beauty in such a place. She was still able to smile a breathtaking smile.

The Avox looked down at her fumbling hands nervously. Peeta placed his large hand over hers and lifted her chin with the his other hand so they could look at each other. He didn't know what else to do to make her believe him, so he gave it all he got and spoke from the bottom of his heart. "Everything I feel for Katniss is fake. She is my best friend who saved my life but I just don't feel love towards her besides sisterly. I thought I loved her, but then I met you and you showed me what that was. Even though you can't speak, I hear you in my thoughts, even though I only see you once or twice at glimpses I see you all the time in my dreams. And every time I look around the Capitol I know that this will be my last sight of the real world before I go into the Games. But when I think of you, when I think of you I don't mind it all. You take the nightmares away, all the pain and hurt. I need you. I do,"

Her lips parted in awe and her eyes grew watery at Peetas speech. Now it was his turn to look down at their entwined hands embarrassed. The Avox gave the sweetest smile as she caressed her hand softly and slowly up his arm before cupping his cheek. Peeta looked up at her with big sad eyes, a single tear falling down as his lips quivered.

"I don't want to be a lone anymore. Please. Stay with me?"

She looked at him, again thinking over his words. Peeta wiped away his tear and sniffled, "I am going into the Hunger Games…_ again_. It's a scary place out there not knowing if you'll die. And then you wonder how you'll die, starvation, by the Careers," Peeta rambled on, trying to hold back a smile as he persuaded her. The Avox caught on and smiled, rolling her eyes playfully before stretching to get the notebook and pencil. She smiled as she scribbled down the note, "Are you trying to make me feel bad for you?" Peeta laughed, "Yes. And it's working." He smiled before tackling her down to the bed.

She would have laughed if she could, but her throat was dry. All she did was smile and close her eyes as she tried to stop Peeta from tickling her. He stopped and looked down at her with big green puppy dog eyes, "So are you staying?" The Avox smiled and nodded her head as she got up and adjusted herself under the soft covers. Peeta smiled at the sight and tucked her in, cuddling beside her and nestling her head on his broad shoulder.

Everything just felt so right. Finally they had a moment where no one would interrupt, were no one would drag him away to train for the stupid games or take her away and force her to do silly chores the Capitol people were too lazy to do themselves. He could finally just hold her in peace.

He looked down at her, seeing her close her eyes in comfort. He breathed, his voice strong yet calm. "I want you to know this before anything happens to me. I love you, forever. And I'll think of you when I'm in the games, I promise," his voice faded into a whisper as he watched her fall asleep. He gave a small smile before leaning down and kissing the crown of her head. He then laid his head back on the feather filled pillow and stared at the ceiling, thinking. What would happen to him in the Games?

It was completely silent in the room. The Avox was awake the whole time Peeta said he loved her. She couldn't believe he had said it, she thought it wasn't possible. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it did! She had to tell him how she felt too. 'But it's too risky!' she mentally screamed to herself. 'But you only live once and this is my chance' she shoved all sense out of her head and took the chance.

She cuddled up to him, ignoring the butterflies that filled her stomach and forced herself to say it.

"I feel the same way Peeta."


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. His whole body shook and he unintentionally flipped off the bed, smacking the floor with a soft but heavy _thump_. He immediately got up on his knees and looked at her with wide eyes, his voice shaking.

"You can talk!"

Her glimmering eyes looking down at her hands embarrassed. "Yeah. Is that a turn off?"

Her soft voice rang in his ears. Her voice was beautiful. He shook his head and climbed back on the bed, reaching for her hands. "No, not at all it's just. How can you? I mean, you're an Avox."

The next words out of her mouth made Peetas mouth drop in shock (well more then before)

She sighed.

"District 13 sent me here."


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta stared at her with wide eyes.

"That's impossible! It was-," "Not destroyed," She interrupted calmly. "I've been here for years, keeping silent, snooping around trying to find the perfect person to help lead District 13's rebellion. Lucky me, I found Katniss,"

He was thinking over her words.

"How does she fit in?"

"Well. Katniss is our Mockingjay,"

Peeta pushed his eyebrows together in confusion, "So I'm guessing, I will stay here?" Peeta asked.

The Avox shook her head.

"Oh no. Peeta you are going to District 13 were you can be safe." Her voice was a mix between begging and demanding. Peeta disagreed.

"No, I have to go. I _want _to help!" He pleaded. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, breathing. "Peeta no. I need you to go and stay there. Be safe and, and-," "And what?"

"Wait for me?" She said in a pained voice.

Peetas face softened. He thought before he spoke, picking his words carefully.

"I-I love you, and," He quivered. "I just. I need to help. I know what it's like to be affected by the Games. If I can do something to help stop them, then I will. This will even help you be safe from the Capitol, cause if they ever found out then-," "okay," She cut him. She breathed.

"Okay, you can stay. But I'm staying with you,"

Peeta smiled at her as she placed his hand on top of his. He saw she was staring at something, her eyes glistening, almost begging and lips plump.

She was staring at his lips.

Peeta couldn't help it himself. He smiled at her before leaning in and capturing her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**The End**

* * *

Thanks everybody so much for all the support! I loved reading all the reviews and seeing people add this to story alert and favorites. It meant so much! I think in the future I will return to the series, maybe write about them doing some Mockingjay business, I don't know yet.

I've got a couple more ideas for series's. My huge obsession is Kato (Cato/Katniss) So I'm going to give that a try.I jsut finished and posted my Peeta/Glimmer one-shot, please read! And I don't know but I'm thinking Peeta and President Snows daughter. Please PM me if you'd like to hear about any or tell me what you think of the ideas, love it, hate it, wanna marry it? Haha. But again thanks everybody so much for reading! Love you guys! -PistachioLuver :)


End file.
